Combine
A/N: ''This is a story I thought about when I reread a quote on a fanfiction. This story will take place in the Naruto Fukkgatari universe, and It's really a story for fun, and to take my mind off of things. Anyway, if you must know a little bit more about it, this story is seeing how far someone like Sasuke can really go but in a diffrent interpreticitaion then I have written. Pairings are not the main focus so it will stay like it is in Fukkgatari cannon.'' ''______________________________________________________________________________________ '' Sasuke Uzumaki was all about potential. That was just his character. That was just his ideal. And basicly, his heirtage screamed for the word. He loved improveing, brainstorming and all of that. That is just his character. Naruto had often said that Sasuke was something special. But the Hyuga had denied it many, many times. Now, Sasuke was sort of arrogant, but unlike his previous life, he didn't look down on nobody or treat them as trash as a result. That was NOT his character. But Sasuke did love tamatoes, he really wasn't intrested in relationships (or people as a whole for that matter), but he was still friendly and a dependable friend. "So father, what are we gonna learn today?" An enthuastic Uzumaki asked with a bright smile. "How would you like to learn how to transform your Sentori into a new, more powerfull ultra justu by making it seven times bigger then it already is?" Sasuke's eyes went bright. "An Ultra Sentori? That sounds so Cool!!" Naruto laughed. "I thought you might like the sound of that." A few days later, Naruto was hanging around a bar along with a few other Seiju. "So 'Ruto-Sama, how goes that kid of yours?" Koga Tensei asked. "Un...believeable.." Naruto started before taking a long breath. "He masters every justu I give him. I have never seen someone so talented.." "Well, he is his fathers son." Asura noted as she ate a bowl of ramen. Naruto nodded. His fathers son was right. Sasuke was by far his son more then anything. And to think the one guy that loves him the moast tried to kill him in cold blood. "He's my son. He is my son." Naruto had once stated with a proud tone in his voice. And he wouldn't change anything for the world. "Hey dad!" Sasuke said as he ran up to his hero. "Yes son?" Naruto looked at his son good and clear. "I finialy figured out how to use two eleaments at once!" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "And how did you do that?" Sasuke smilled. "Just use your two main chakra affanities! It was so simple! An here I thought fire and wind could never ever be used togeather." Naruto grinned. "You really are a geunis, Sasuke." The Uchiha blushed. "Well, I have been brainstorming, but the idea just came to me out of nowere! I was all like 'god, how could I be so nieve'?" "You did your best and thats all what counts." Sasuke smilled. "Thank you dad! Say, have you ever...fallen in love?" Fallen in love? t am I gonna do?" ---- The End